


2017 Fluffy Easter Drabble Fest Day 1 - Sakumiya

by learashi



Series: Easter Drabbles [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Sho looks forward to seeing a handsome busker in the park every morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we all need a little fluff right now so welcome to my Easter drabbles. They are under 1500 words each and sweeter than Arashi dressed in bunny ears.

The man was there again, sitting on the bench under the sakura tree. He was smiling to himself and strumming lazily on a guitar.

Sho was envious of him and his relaxed posture. It seemed like a very long time since he'd had the time to sit in the sun and enjoy himself. They exchanged their usual morning greetings, with the busker smiling his gummy but charming smile. It seemed that he was always playing the same song which happened to be one of his favourites whenever Sho turned up.  Sho dropped some money into his collection tin before shifting his briefcase from one hand to the other and pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Sho looked regretfully around at the clear blue sky and the delicate blossoms just forming on the bare branches of the tree before sighing deeply and trudging on to the office.

++++

The next day was cloudy and unseasonably cold but the small figure was there again, hunched up but still playing his captivating music. His stumpy fingers seemed to have a life of their own as they danced across the strings.

Sho who was warmly wrapped up in his spring coat and with his favourite scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, paused to listen for a few minutes. He noticed once again that the young man had pale soft skin and a cute mole on his chin. Sho also noticed that in this cold weather his lips looked slightly blue.

On impulse Sho removed his scarf and held it out. A pair of light brown eyes looked up at him warily.

"Please borrow this," Sho said.

"You aren't some sort of pervert or something are you?"

"Of course not," Sho protested indignantly.

"If you were, you'd hardly admit to it, would you?"

"Well, in that case," Sho said as he pulled his hand back.

"I didn't say no." A small hand reached out and snatched the scarf away. "I'm Nino by the way," he said as he looped the scarf around his neck, running his fingers through the soft fringe.

"Sakurai..um Sho," Sho stuttered. The sight of Nino snuggling cosily into his red and yellow scarf was making his pulse race.

“If you come by on your way home I’ll give it back to you,” Nino said.

“N-no, I don’t want you sitting out here in the cold all day waiting for me,” Sho blurted, his cheeks flushing a fiery red at the possessiveness he heard in his own voice. “Um..I mean..I won’t be finished until late so tomorrow will be fine.”

“Okay,” Nino said with another one of those smiles that made Sho feel butterflies dance in his stomach, before returning to his playing. “I look forward to it.”

++++

But the next morning the bench was empty for the first time in weeks.

Sho’s steps faltered and finally slowed to a halt in front of the vacant seat under the sakura tree; it wasn’t the loss of his scarf that bothered him so much, more the fact that his hope that Nino may return his feelings had obviously been misplaced.

“Stupid,” Sho muttered to himself. “How could I have allowed myself to be taken in by a cute face like that? Why would he be interested in a boring salaryman like me?”

As he began to trudge away he heard someone calling out to him. It was one of buskers from the far side of the park who usually played the harmonica and he was waving Sho’s scarf in his hand as he ran along the pathway in Sho’s direction.

The tall light haired man was out of breath when he reached Sho, wheezing and holding his sides as he tried to speak.

“S-sorry, Nino-chan asked me to give this to you,” he panted. “He told me that you would be here around now but I got distracted by a squirrel.”

“Thank you..um?”

“Aiba. Aiba Masaki,” chirped the cheerful musician. “Nino’s my roommate.”

“Then thank you Aiba-san,” Sho replied with a formal bow as he accepted the neatly folded scarf.

“Nino said to tell you that he had someplace to be this morning but if you’re free around one o’clock he’d like to have lunch with you at his usual spot.  He must really like you if he’s making a picnic for you. He only cooks for me when I’m sick. But then since you turn out to be as good looking as he said you were I can totally see why he’s so keen to spend more time with you. Oops.”

Aiba’s seemingly endless flow of words came to a sudden halt as he realized that he’d probably revealed far too much of his friend’s feelings. But looking on the bright side he figured that it might also help things along a little at the same time.

++++

As Sho headed towards the park in the bright spring sunshine Aiba’s words were still running through his head. He’d been completely unable to concentrate on his work all morning, finding himself staring vacantly out the window of his office instead of looking at his spreadsheet.

There was a familiar figure on the bench with a pair of neatly wrapped lunch boxes sitting beside him.

“Hello Sho-san,” Nino said with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

The use of his first name didn’t shock Sho at all; in fact it gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

The lunch was delicious and meticulously prepared and Nino seemed to get pleasure from watching Sho wolfing down the food, even offering most of his own lunch to him when he still looked hungry after eating the box full of onigiri.

“I thought you weren’t coming back and that made me sad,” Sho finally admitted after staring into Nino’s light brown eyes for an immeasurable length of time.

“I was getting you a present for lending me your scarf,” Nino said as he rummaged in his backpack, hiding his pleasure at Sho’s words.

He held out a small clear plastic box with a single perfectly beautiful handmade chocolate Easter egg nestled inside. “I was at my friend Jun’s shop getting this for you. He told me that I owe him big time for this, but I told him that it was an emergency.”

“An emergency?” Sho asked with a laugh as he took the chocolate and admired the delicate piping around the edges. “How so?”

“I told him that there was this really hot guy that I liked a lot and that he was too dumb to see the signals that I was sending him and he told me that chocolate melts the frostiest of hearts,” Nino said.  I told him that he was being a soppy idiot but it actually seems to work,” he added as he looked over at Sho who was softly stroking the clear box as if it was a pet.

“What do you mean by signals?” Sho asked, dragging his attention away from his gift.

“Do you really think that I only know how to play one song and it just happens to be your favourite?” Nino asked with a lifted brow.

“I….”

“I heard you whistling it the first time you walked past,” Nino said with an exaggerated sigh.

“Oh…”

++++

They sat and talked for a very long time, Sho going as far as to remove his tie and toss it onto the bench beside him and undo the top buttons of his shirt, his phone switched off and discarded next to the coil of red silk.

Sitting close enough for their arms to brush lightly against each other a single sakura blossom floated down and landed on the bench between them; a promise of new beginnings and beautiful things to come.


End file.
